PLANS
by kinamuee
Summary: TROYELLA STORY! includes niley, jemi, etc. Lots of delicious drama. contains hints of sex& adult language.
1. Just Friends

Troy grabbed his girlfriend's ass as she walked by and chuckled.  
"Troy, baby." Sharpay smiled as she gave him a peck on the lips.

"Are we still on for that date tonight, gorgeous?" Troy asked.

"Of course." Sharpay grinned.

"Wear something hot tonight," Troy said, smirking.

"Don't I always?" Sharpay giggled as she traced her boyfriend's  
chest. "I have to go, babe, but see you tonight." She pointed  
her pink filed nail at his nose and kissed it before slipping out of  
his arms and strutting away. Troy watched as Sharpay's hips  
swayed back and forth, and her boots walked her beat of a song.

"Pervert much?" Gabriella Montez appeared, resting her arm on  
his shoulder. Troy spun around on his squeak $100 Air Jordons.

"Hhhheey, Gabbie." he smiled at his best friend.

Gabriella's heart melted everytime he called her by that name.  
"Gabbie." It was sweet honey on his precious tongue. (A/N: LOL)

"You watching Sharpay's butt again?" Gabriella giggled as she  
playfully hit Troy's arm.

"You wouldn't understand, you're not a guy," Troy explained.

"But I'm a girl, and your best friend," she said as her face switched  
to puppy dog face mode.

"Aww, you know I can't resist your cute face."

_Another heart melt._

"well, I gotta go, troy," Gabriella byed. He turned around to his  
locker, but she smacked his bottom and ran away. he turned  
around quickly.

"That one's for free, but next time it's gonna cost you some!"  
Gabriella giggled as she ran to her next class.

He smiled. He thought of it as a joke, because that's what  
_friends _do.

_And, that's all I'll be. A friend. _

Gabriella// Miley

"hey, ella!" Miley called out as she waved hello .

"Holaa, chica!" she ran over to where miley was sitting.

"DId you tell Troy?" Miley asked, whispering.

"No," Gabriella said sadly.

"Aw, that's okay, Gabbie. Remember, that's what a great  
relationship starts as- friends." Miley reassured. "I mean,  
Nick and I started out as BEST friends and now, look. We're  
together and Selena is totally okay with it. She's with David,  
who she worked with onset when she did that movie. And  
they were best friends for awhile. Those are perfect examples."

Gabriella thought for a minute. "Yeah, but we need to get  
that bitch, Sharpay to break up with Troy."

Miley smiled devilishly.

"What?" Gabbie asked,confused.

"Two words." Miley said slowly. "No. Problem."


	2. A New Plan

"You have something in mind?" the dark-haired  
latina asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"Oh,yyeesss!" Miley rubbed her hands together  
in pure evilness, looking like a crazy mad scientist.  
Once you got Miley on an idea, you _can not _get  
her off of it.

"What is it?" Gabriella questioned curiously. She  
hoped it would be better than the plan Miley had  
last time for canceling school for the entire week,  
but NO. They had to stay in school that smelled  
like dead catfish until the repairman came.

"Oh, don't worry, innocent one. Leave it all to me.  
You want that blonde bitch to break up with Troy,  
you've got it?" Miley said manically.

"Hey! Why can't I do anything. I Like seeing Sharpay  
in pain just as much as you do," Gabriella argued.

Miley rolled her eyes. Gabriella was such a silly  
little squirrel. "Because, you have a heart of gold-  
you could NEVER follow through with this plan,"  
miley explained.

"Are you sure this plan is legit?" Gabriella asked  
uneasily.

"Hello, do you remember what happened to Casey  
Carson?" Miley said cockily.

"Yeahh, she got kicked out after she forced Nick  
to have...OH. Ohhhhh..." Gabriella finally got it.

"Exactly. You have nothing to worry your pretty  
little head about. Me and some 'special people'  
will handle it. Now go. This plan is not that easy."

"So it's HARD?!"

"No. It's a pretty simple plan, just gotta call in  
someone who can do a little sumtin' sumtin'."  
Miley raised her eyebrows at the last 2 words.

**AT LUNCH // TROYELLAY (Troy,Gabriella,Sharpay)**

"Ohmygoshh! That necklace is darling, Gabbs,  
where'd you get it?" Sharpay smiled, oozing with  
fake sweetness.

_Regina- fcking- George._

"It's not as cute as that top!" Gabriella replied  
with equal fakeness.

_Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. _

"Haha, my two girls. I love you both," Troy laughed  
as he pulled them together in a 'neck-hug.'  
(Okay, imagine Troy pulling both of them with  
both of his arms around their necks in a non-  
violent way)

"Troy, babbyyyyy! You love me more of course,  
right?" Sharpay batted her eyelashes.

Troy looked between a scowling Gabriella and  
a cheeky smiled Sharpay.

"hey! Who'd like some chocolate cake? Mmhh.  
Sooo yum, girls! I think I'm gonna get some!  
yep, that's right! I'll get you two girls some too!"  
he patted his belly and walked to the lunch  
line.

_Nice save, idiot._

"Listen, Gabriella. Do you want to go to my  
sleepover on Friday?" Sharpay slid a invitation  
across the table to Gabriella.

"Like, totally!" Gabbie grinned.

**MILEY&GABRIELLA// AFTER SCHOOL**

"Oh, my, GOD! You have to go to her sleepover!  
I've got a totally brilliant plan!" Miley squealed.

"Uhh, huh. What is it?" Gabriella yawned.

"Okay, soo you have to..."


	3. The Sleepover

Mmhkay, I'm supersorry about my 'fuck' rant about  
fanfiction. I was really really really mad.

OHKAY! BTW: Before you read this story, just to let  
you know, Miley Cyrus does have a secret brother  
who is Billy Ray's son, but not Tish Cyrus's son. :)  
kay? And he's hot. :)

"So you remember the plan?" Gabriella asked Christopher,  
Miley's hot brother. He had dirty blonde hair and a movie  
star smile- perfect.

"Yeah. How easy can it be?" Christopher said cockily.  
Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"You have to be smooth, cool, charismatic. I know that's  
hard for you, but..." Gabriella teased. She knew that he  
could pull it off smoothly. He's been used by Miley probably  
seven times now, she told her, but Gabbie was still a  
little nervous.

"HEY! Don't worry, see, cool, smooth, and charismatic  
wrapped up in a hot looking present named Christopher  
Cyrus," he bragged.

"And modest." she muttered.

"Oh, and that too." he laughed.

Gabriella rang the doorbell to the huge mansion it was.  
Sharpay was rich, no kidding. And Pink, Sharpay's signature  
Colour, of course. Probably the favourite colour of Sharpay  
& all his adoring fans. Her pink mercedes (random car) w/  
the initals 'S.E.' (aka Sharpay Evans) on it.

"Oh! Hey, Gabbie! Great you're here. And who's this  
handsome guy?" Sharpay winked. She was wearing a  
slutty nightgown with her hair tied up to perfection.

"Uhm..this is my BOYFRIEND, Christopher Cyrus." Gabbie  
fake-smiled. She hoped he was hot enough to make  
Sharpay snap.

"Oh, how ahdorable! You and Chris make such a cute  
couple! I totally need his number so we can make up  
some plans!" Sharpay enuciated on 'plans.' She batted  
her eyelashes seductively.

"Oh, yeah...that'd be great. The plans...your name is  
Sharpay? That's hot." he flirted. Of course, all of it was  
Fake. He wanted nothing more than to throw up at  
HER fakeness. "Brie, I gotta go, but pick you up tomorrow."  
He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"We'll see you again, perhaps?" Sharpay asked hopefully.

Sharpay's POV

Mmmh, caliente! He was H O T HAWT! Muy hot. beyond  
hot even. And he's such a fitty! Oh, the things I would  
do with him! Oh my gawd, he's a babe! I fink I would  
definitely break up with Troy for him. Mmh, he's delicious!  
Too bad that bitch Gabriella is with him. Oh, wait. She  
loves Troy, so if I had Christopher, and she had Troy,  
everything would be fine. But Christopher is so in love  
with Gabriella- I bet she drugged him. I bet no one would  
love a thrift store junkie rag wearing raggedy ann girl  
like HER. Eww. Gabriella definitely disgusts me. -sighs-  
She's eww. My friends understand though. :D

END OF POV

"Yeah, I'll definitely see you around." he winked.

"Your number?" Sharpay called, strutting her high heels  
behind him.

"I'll give it to you tomorrow morning."

"Playing hard to get?" she smirked and lightly touched  
his arm. "Don't tell Gabriella this, but you are hot, she  
doesn't deserve you. You deserve me. I'll call you." she  
winked and slapped his bum.

Christopher's POV

Disgusting. Who does that Sharpay girl think she is? She's..  
-shudder- so plastic. Her tanned skin almost looks orange,  
hello too much spray on tan? And that fake blonde hair..ew.  
She looks like $5 hooker to me. I'm either giving her a  
fake number or changing my number after I give it to her.

End of POV

"Bye." he faked grinned. She went into his car &slammed  
it shut.

Sharpay returned to Gabriella.

"Gabbie! Come in! OMG, Chrisopher is soo hot! Are you  
sure he's your boyfriend?" Sharpay asked.

"UH, don't you have Troy?"

"Yeah, but girls can have a little fun, right? You won't tell  
a soul, right, Gabbie. Seeing as we're best best friends!  
It's just a little play. Nothing like cheating of course."  
Sharpay smiled, but in her eyes, it said, "Tell a soul &  
you won't have one."


	4. Fake, Fake, & More Fake

"Uh, sure...but...we're not official. We're best  
friends, so I guess we could share him." Gabbie  
tried to play it cool, but her palms were sweating  
immensely.

"That's my Gabbie. You won't tell Troy, right?"  
Sharpay gave a secret smile.

"Yeah! Totally! Oh, BTW: Christopher's such a  
great kisser so, if you want to, omg, he's the  
best kisser ever!" Gabriella over-did it, even  
though she never kissed him before. But  
Sharpay was drinking it all in, nodding her  
head excitely. That was enough to put her-  
errr- Miley's plan into action.

"Oh yeah...thanks so much, Gabriella. I think  
we could be great friends!" Sharpay grinned.

Sharpy's POV

That bitch is soo gullible. She actually thinks  
I'm her friend. HA! All I want is that hot hot  
man, Christopher Cyrus in bed, then Gabriella  
can go suck it. Haha, Troy's never gonna find  
out ever. Gabriella is such an innocent little  
lamb, it actually makes me feel sorry for her..  
but only a little.

END OF POV

"Yeah, me too!" Gabriella said enthusiastically.

Gabriella's POV

BITCH! Miley's plan in working PERFECTLY!!  
You can just tell by the way she looks at him  
that he finks he's a SEX GAWD - which he is..  
i guess. x] This plan is one of Miley's greatest.

END OF POV

"Let's go, Gabbie!" Sharpay linked arms with  
Gabriella and led her inside. "Oh! Gabriella,  
since there's a dresscode here... I'll lend you  
one of my nightgowns," sharpay turned to  
face the pack of eager, barely visible night-  
gown wearing girls.

_what is the dresscode? slutty?  
_Gabriella scoffed silently in her mind. She knew  
sharpay was waaay buttering her up, but she  
didn't mind. As long as that blonde bitch got  
caught, and she got her man. That was all that  
mattered at that second. So gabriella flashed a  
supersweet smile at Sharpay and followed her  
into the room.

The room. It was bigger than big- Gabriella's  
room was the size of Sharpay's closet. Seriously,  
she thought that her whole house was the size  
of Sharpay's room. The carpet was pink and  
there was a princessy canopy hanging above  
Sharpay's pink bed, with her initials SE mono-  
grammed in white onto the duvet.

"Here, this would be perfect!" Sharpay grinned  
falsely. She opened her pink (insert eye roll here)  
armiour and tossed gabriella a so - last season  
nightgown that actually covered her skin. (wow,  
who knew sharpay had one of those?)

WITH NILEY.

"Hey baby." Miley opened the door and dropped  
her eyes onto the table before kissing a startled  
nick.

"Oh hey, miles." Nick smiled.

"What are you doing?" she asked before sitting  
in his lap.

"Oh..nothing." he threw the letters in the trash  
quickly, hoping that Miley wouldnt' notice.

"Uhm.. that doesn't look like nothing." she cocked  
her head sideways, eyeing the trashcan. She  
rushed over there and slid her dainty hand down  
the trashcan and took out the banana - peel  
covered letters.

"Miley- ju- miley, don't read them." Nick sighed  
exhaustly. He really didn't want his girlfriend  
reading those letters.

"Is there any reason you don't want me to?  
c'mon, Nick, you can tell me anything! I'm your  
girlfriend, not your parole officer." she said,  
trying to lighten the mood.

"No. Just give it back."

Miley quickly scanned her eyes over to the  
'from' address. Once she recognized the  
name, a tear slipped from her eyes. "WHAT?  
nick.. you know how I feel about this person."  
she sputtered, not wanting to say their  
name.

"I-Miley-"

"Save it." Miley grabbed her keys and jacket  
and rushed out the door.

"MILEY!" nick shouted.

"Dont' talk to me," Miley warned, her voice  
breaking. tears streamed down her face,  
smudging her mascara. She just wanted  
to sit in her car and drive away.

So that's exactly what she did.


	5. Flasher

"Okay, truth or dare?" a girl named Deb asked  
with a coy smile. She looked at Sharpay.

"TRUTH!" Sharpay answered immediately..um,  
come on, she was NAWT doing a dare.. seriously,  
that was like choosing K-Fed over JT. there was  
no way she was ruining her new Undrest night-  
gown from Troy... since she knew that EVERY  
single dare that Deb said included ruining her  
dress.. sometimes, she thought Deb was being  
such a lesbian.

Deb gave a sad smile, as if she wanted the  
other choice to be choosen. "Fine. Okay, truth;  
you and Troy have done it.. five times. ++ one  
time in a classroom."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. Rumours, rumours.  
But they were good for her image. "DUH! Of  
course.. seriously, Troy is soo good." Sharpay  
decided to lie about it since every girl in the  
school would be jealous about it on Monday.  
The girl next to her, Jen, was a really big  
blabber - mouthh .

"Truth or Dare?" Sharpay smiled sweetly at  
Gabriella.

"Um.. dare." Gabriella said uneasily. She really  
didn't know what was the easier answer.. of  
course, if she chose truth, then sharpay would  
ask about Troy. Or Christopher. And if she  
chose dare; there would be something really  
bad in store for her.

Sharpay gave a smirk. It was the same smirk  
that she gave once she announced that she  
was going to be in the running for prom queen.  
it was the same smirk that made all the girls  
drop out.

"I dare you to go downstairs.. and flash my  
brother."

Gabriella gasped. She didn't want to flash  
ryan! Was Sharpay MENTAL!?

"Um.. I don't want to."

"Too bad. It's the dare.. that's what you chose."

"Can you pick something else?"

"No."

Gabriella suddenly had an idea. What if she  
lied and went into Sharpay's bathroom to  
'change.' but then just exchanged sharpay's  
hairspray .. to red spray - on hairdye.. ?

"Um.. okay.. let me change first." she grabbed  
her bag and closed the door. She looked  
around ++ rummaged through the drawer,  
then pulled out the hairspray. "Perf." she  
switched them and then put Sharpay's pink  
trenchcoat over her clothes, of which she  
would not take off. She would just go down  
stairs - for five minutes, telling Ryan to play  
along, and then run upstairs.

"Gabbie, hon!"

"Done!" Gabriella went out of the bathroom.  
"Um.. I'm going downstairs now." I'll see you  
in five.

"I'll go downstairs.. you know, to make sure  
you'll do the dare." Deb offered.

"no! I mean.. you want to see me naked?"  
Gabriella excused herself.

"No, we'll stand behind you, hiding." Sharpay  
said.

"Actually, hold on." She eyed her phone. "My  
phone is buzzing..." she snatched her phone  
++ opened it.

"Oh.. mum .. oh.. yeah.. okay.. oh, that's too  
bad.. yeah. I'll be there in 15." she hung up.  
"That was my mum, she said she needed me  
at home because my dad just fell down the  
stairs.." that was a really bad lie. But it was  
all she could do. Did she really want to flash  
ryan!?

"Oh, that's too bad."

"Yep!" Gabriella grabbed her bag and rushed  
out the door, not saying goodbye to anyone.  
She needed to get home. And she already  
had a plan set in motion.. the hairdye. and  
plus; she could ask Chris just to show up the  
next morning; "Not" knowing that Gabriella  
left the night before. She ran all the way  
home, just like the fifth piggie.


End file.
